Memories may be provided in a variety of apparatuses, such as computers or other devices, including but not limited to portable storage devices, solid state drives, music players, cameras, phones, wireless devices, displays, chip sets, set top boxes, gaming systems, vehicles, and appliances. There are many different types of memory including volatile memory (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)) and non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, phase change memory, etc.).
In non-volatile memories, memory arrays may be divided into partitions. Dividing a memory into partitions may break up rows or columns into smaller sections for accessing during memory access operations. However, current memory architectures may allow access to only a single partition of the memory at a time.